


De La Carne

by thenomansland



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season 2, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenomansland/pseuds/thenomansland
Summary: Hannibal Lecter esconde un secreto que Will está dispuesto a averiguar.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [De La Carne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088317) by [thenomansland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenomansland/pseuds/thenomansland)



 

—¿Cómo se siente, Will? —pregunta él de repente.

Hannibal está mirándolo con tal firmeza, que se sabe incapaz de mantener ese juego por más tiempo. Sus ojos tristes tienen que descender hasta el platillo que ha permanecido intacto durante la cena entera, preguntándose por qué jamás ha visto al propio chef degustar de sus delicias en alguno de esos encuentros nocturnos. No piensa demasiado al respecto, pero sí que se levantan las sospechas del origen de sus alucinaciones.

—Es como si te hubiese conocido mil vidas antes.

 —¿Hablamos de reencarnación?

 —No es una creencia que yo haya adoptado. 

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

Le toma unos momentos entender que el sentimiento al que sus sueños le han arrastrado no presume un nombre. Tal vez sea un poco de miedo, mezclado con la dulzura de un aroma familiar. El aroma de Hannibal cuando se aproxima, o le acaricia con intenciones que nunca predice. El aroma de sus abrigos cuando le cubre los hombros después de un terrible episodio. Y también en los días en que ellos sólo charlan entre tragos de vino, la misma bebida que el psiquiatra bebe en ese instante. 

—Siempre eres tú, moldeándome de distintas maneras cada vez.

—Pero al final es sobre nosotros.

Will niega con su cabeza.

—Comienzo a creer que sólo es sobre ti, regocijándote de mis malditas desgracias.

El anfitrión se limita a sonreír detrás de su copa al verle probar el primer bocado. No perderá el tiempo con falacias; prefiere hacerle saber las verdades, incluso si eso implica callar.


	2. II

El último bocado del platillo sabe a...

—Sospecha.

Will alza el rostro, confundido por la palabra que aturde en el silencio. Mastica un poco de la carne, limpia sus comisuras con la servilleta en su regazo; saborea de su copa el vino añejo. Hannibal inclina su cabeza mientras le contempla al titubear, curioso por los pensamientos que su compañía le esconde.

—¿Disculpa?

—Huelo la sospecha en ti, Will.

Él se mofa de la refinada actitud del psiquiatra al inclinarse sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos después. Hay una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Graham, pero su anfitrión no parece gustar de su burla. Tampoco, sin embargo, parece ofendido. Quizá sólo sea la manera de dejarlo estar.

—¿A qué huele exactamente?

Es el turno de Hannibal para apenas curvar sus labios.

—Amarga. —Lo piensa un momento—. Terrosa.

—¿Terrosa?

—Tanto como la tierra que es dejada atrás cuando el conejo sabe que el zorro no se acerca para ayudar.

Will descansa su espalda en el respaldo, tragando espesa saliva. La manzana de Adán de pronto tienta irremediablemente la mirada de Hannibal, quien se sabe ansioso y necesitado de ese pecado.

—Crees que te envenené.

—Es una de mis teorías, sí.

—Will, jamás le haría eso a la comida.

—Desafortunadamente para mí —comienza—, doy fe en ello.


	3. III

 

—Háblame de tus sueños. —Hannibal le pide después de haber retirado el plato vacío y poner el postre frente a él.

La boca de Will forma una recta, sinuosa línea al apretarla. Sus manos están sobre la mesa, a un costado de la última comida que le espera; tan sólo jugueteando con el filo de un cuchillo que entre sus dedos ha permanecido toda la noche. Supone que el psiquiatra le da un poco de ventaja, pero sabe que con él la esperanza es más bien una incertidumbre.

—Se sienten como los recuerdos de alguien más —dice—. Como si yo sólo fuese otro para portarlos.

—¿Recuerdos de personas que conoces?

—No, de épocas pasadas. 

—¿Tu infancia, tal vez?

—De años, de siglos antes —corrige—. Siempre estoy en la piel de alguien que luce como yo, pero lleva una vida distinta. La antigua Grecia, los años victorianos, la primera guerra... No importa dónde, o cómo; nosotros siempre nos encontramos. Es un final irreversible.

Un trago de vino corre presuroso por la garganta de ambos hombres.

—¿Debo creer que despiertas al conocerme?

—Despierto cuando tengo la sensación de tener que huir de ti.

—¿Lo haces, Will?, ¿puedes alejarte?

—Estamos... —su aliento se escapa en un amago de risa—. Estamos unidos. 

—Pareces desalentado por saberlo.

Él ladea lentamente con su cabeza.

—Sólo me pregunto si alguna vez uno de nosotros podría sobrevivir sin el otro.

Hannibal no espera que la punta del cubierto finalmente arrebate de su compañía una mueca al pinchar su dedo. De éste, una gota carmesí surge, y se siente hambriento de ese vivo color. Los ojos de Will le observan con cautela, en el silencio de un miedo que ya ha sido olfateado en el aire, junto a esa chispa de una teoría dada por cierta. Entonces sus miradas se encuentran, porque el descaro de Graham se alza, se disfruta dulcemente cuando él liba su propia herida.

Su anfitrión no puede estar más complacido.


	4. IV

 

—El primero de ellos se dio dos meses atrás.

Las manos de Hannibal están sosteniendo cuidadosamente una de las copas, mientras la tela de un trapo blanco limpia el cristal. Su mirada sube desde su tarea hasta la canasta de frutas, enamorándose del aroma de las granadas que ahí yacen; después doliendo la caída que supone para Will que sus ojos se encuentren. El perfume de su obsesión hecha hombre se mezcla con aquel del fruto, y se deleita de la intimidad en el mero aroma.

—Fue en un castillo. —continúa Graham—. El castillo de tus padres.

—Conocías vagamente la historia de mi vida en ese entonces, Will.

Él asiente, acercándose a su anfitrión para ayudarle a lavar el último plato sucio que resta en la cocina. Tal detalle despierta en Lecter un curioso sentir, entendiendo las probabilidades de que su muchacho haya cedido a sus arraigadas intenciones. El agua cae, gotas salpican en el silencio; las manos nerviosas del efebo se mueven despacio, despacio cuando su compañía se inclina para saciar su sed por él, rozando su nariz la carne de su cuello a la vista.

No han dejado de regalarle esa terrible loción en Navidad. 

—Nos conocimos en la ópera.

—Creí que era un gusto demasiado pretencioso para ti.

—Irónicamente —una sonrisa se arrastra por los sonrosados labios del invitado—, yo era el cantante.

El lituano sonríe contra su piel. Will no puede soportar ese cálido aliento que le embate y se vuelve hacia él, siendo acechado por la cercanía de sus rostros.

—Traté de matarte, Hannibal.

—Lo sé.

No es una respuesta que esperaba encontrar, o tal vez, una que esperaba soportar. Cualquiera que fuese alguna vez la razón, ésta le obliga a sostenerse de la encimera para erguirse, apartándose de él. Por sus dedos aún escurren vestigios del agua, y de la sangre de la herida sin curar. Lecter se aferra a las cenizas de su cercana presencia, y con el rostro derrocado por el dolor de ese rechazo, camina a espaldas de su invitado.

—Jamás funcionó —susurra—. Ni en esa vida, ni en otra.

—La traición siempre fue el costo de tu amor, Will.

—Y mi costo fue morir en tus manos.

Hannibal alza su mentón en defensa, pero el otro apenas alcanza a percibirlo. Se vuelve, se hace parte de esa intimidad que quiso arrancarse del corazón como forastera, se estremece de gusto al ser el mármol cincelado por esa mirada. Es una lástima que los ojos de la bestia le contemplen tan tristemente.

—¿Qué ha cambiado desde entonces?

Hay un espejo a espaldas de su anfitrión, Will lo descubre. Puede espiarse a sí mismo, verse respirar con la misma agitación de una carrera contra la muerte, puede saborear el toque de una deidad que no le será misericordiosa. Puede vivir del miedo que lo acecha, y también del monstruo que ya se relame su sabor de los labios.

Ya nada lo quebraría más que no hallar ahí otro reflejo.


	5. V

 

—¿Desde cuándo?

La curiosidad de Will Graham destruye todo placer terrenal que las notas del instrumento pueden suscitar. Los dedos de su benefactor se detienen sobre las teclas, las acarician en un adiós que susurra —jura— un pronto regreso. Se pone de pie entonces, y de su sombra el invitado ve a la bestia nacer, porque lo más humano que Hannibal es, él lo hace vivir. El único reflejo suyo que le es conocido está hecho de la carne de sus dolores, de una piel que a gritos ha deseado profanar. Y va arrancarla del reino de Dios desde el ardor de su exilio.

—Siglos atrás.

Basta quizá una sonrisa para que el anfitrión se sepa a un paso de la victoria, y el suelo retiembla bajo los pies del Diablo cuando le seduce el miedo que en el silencio lo llama.

Will se consuela con un trago más de whisky.

—Supongo que las cenas no fueron mera cortesía.

Lecter confirma esas creencias al limitarse a servir otro poco de la bebida ambarina sin pronunciar palabra.

—Nuestro buen doctor sirvió a sus colegas deliciosamente esta noche —dice el de ojos cerúleos, castigado por su propio humor sarcástico.

Ya no soporta más esa presencia que lo acecha, que creyó su amigo alguna vez. Pero no queda nada por hacer cuando está saboreando el fruto que su padre, en lo alto, le ha rogado no tocar. No quiere resistirse a los encantos del demonio; él ha tocado para su alma la sonata del dulce pecado que es el poder de comer lo maleducado.

—Debes saber, Will, que encontrarte en esta vida no fue una decisión, sino una deliciosa coincidencia.

—¿No querías encontrarme?

—A veces los sentimientos nos hienden tanto, mi muchacho... —Se permite detenerse, sólo para alabar la pasión que esconden esos zafiros de azul al escucharle—. Lo deseé; en lo profundo de mis pensamientos, deseé perdonarte. Pero mi compasión por ti anheló también no tener que hacerlo.

—Y sin embargo...

¡El destino, caprichosa desgracia de los dioses!, de aquellos que observan a sus hijos caer, se regocijan por los tropiezos malsanos que quitan de la boca de los ciervos la vida. Si ese dios existe en los cielos, si la fe no es ciega, si Él acaso es y ofrece misericordia, no los ama. No a sus dos malditos destierros.

—En tus sueños, Will, ¿podías verme a tu lado en el espejo?

Lo niega escandalosamente, se entrega dando un paso más hacia su benefactor, flaqueando cuando el calor de ese cuerpo lo toma como una presa inolvidable. Si tendrá que saberlo al fin, que sea en la muerte, porque su vida no merece un dolor más grande que la traición a sí mismo.

La carne mortal y la que no lo es desde hace tanto se entremezclan en un abrazo de adiós. Hannibal estrecha a su efebo en sus brazos, quien busca en los latidos de aquella monstruosidad una señal de redención. Y el canto del caos le grita en los oídos al encontrar en ese pecho el silencio de los corderos.

—No, porque no hay alma que quede en tu cuerpo —susurra a su corazón sin vida—. Has olvidado lo que eres, y sólo yo puedo reflejarte. Soy...

—Mi diseño.

Asiente. Una vez tras otra su cabeza se mueve al son de terror, arrojado a los territorios que ningún hombre ha atravesado para contarlo. Pero Hannibal Lecter, su creador, su amor de tantas vidas, no es uno de ellos; le cuesta su sangre comprender.

Él se arrodilla frente a su querido William, sintiendo la tersura de los dedos que tiran de las doradas hebras suyas, pidiendo que sus besos no lo quemen como castigo, que esas manos dejen de desnudarle y así mostrar al mundo su vergüenza eterna. La lengua viperina serpentea por los caminos de su amado, clama los jadeos tortuosos, clama el whisky que pronto cae por la piel en cuanto su adoración no puede cargar más la cruz a sus espaldas.

Entonces, los colmillos emergen y de la carne brotan las gotas sanguinolentas que al fin amparan al sediento. Bebe como un loco desatado, muerde, devora; renace del elixir que por los siglos ansió probar. Will se derrumba poco a poco, la copa de cristal se rompe contra el suelo, su cuerpo cede al vértigo del abismo cuando ya no tiene nada que ofrecerle a su deidad. Y esos ojos tristes hallan de nuevo a los otros, detrás de ese eco que es la sentencia que cree, desesperadamente, merecer.

—Así es como termina. —La voz del efebo dice.

—No, Will.

La víctima roba la sangre de la boca del vampiro, muriéndose en la caricia que toma su último aliento, luchando una última vez cuando sus dientes se aferran a los labios de gusto férreo, rogándole la vida que le ha quitado, arrebatándole la gloria de regodearse por otra de sus desgracias. Hannibal Lecter sabe a la mejor tragedia de su muerte. Sabe a él mismo.

—Así es como tú y yo surgimos.

Pronuncia, y arrulla a su muchacho.


End file.
